


What the Knight Caught

by wolfingsmeier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love otayuri, I'm supposed to do my paper and study for tomorrow's exam holy shit, M/M, Otabek did, Romance, Shounen-ai, The Knight and the Fairy, Yaoi, Yuri didn't grow much, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfingsmeier/pseuds/wolfingsmeier
Summary: In which they're living together, and currently quarreling over Otabek's silly rule that Yuri shouldn't even try to reach the wall cabinets without help, for he once almost injured himself. But Yuri sensed something more than safety behind that ridiculous rule... What he didn't know was he practically walked into Otabek's spread 'trap'.
Did he catch him?Just what kind of trap did Otabek set up for Yuri?[Set in the future where they're in their twenties. Harmless domestic fluff. Love and love and love.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri on Ice family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuri+on+Ice+family), [2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2016/gifts).



> Hello this is my first contribution to the fandom. I'd thank you if you'd excuse my imperfect English as it isn't my first language. I'd write a shitload of excuses as to why my fic isn't perfect, but I hope you enjoy it in the slightest because I did enjoy writing it--even though it's right in the middle of finals week. Otayuri has healing powers. I'm open to any kind of feedback.

“Leggo.”

“Nah.”

Nobody could predict how it’ll turn out when both parties are as stubborn as Otabek and Yuri. Which one will give in, the rigid knight in shining armour or the feisty, angry fairy?

* * *

 

In their pleasant domestic life together, quarrels happen.

Often it’s over something so insignificant you’ll roll your eyes; yet the way they resolve it was embarrassing most of the time, if not always—almost like listening to bickering newlyweds, except the Kazakh and Russian prodigy weren’t newly wedded.

“Yuri, no.” Otabek reminded him sternly. “What did I say about reaching stuff in high places?”

The blond gulped. Ever since the cereal box avalanche—which almost injured his head—he’s forbidden from trying to reach the wall cabinet without assistance. Safety first, right?

But lately, he’s convinced that there _definitely_ is another reason to it.

He’s _so_ close to finding out when Otabek steps into the kitchen.

“Let me take it for you.” The older male suggested in a gentle voice, though his grip on Yuri’s wrist and waist was the complete opposite. “What is it that you want? Corn flakes?”

“Let gooo.” Yuri tried to flee. “I can get it myself, Beka.”

“Not with your height, no. Just let me help, why are you so stubborn, Yuri?”

“I could say the same to you.” He scoffed. Otabek’s definitely, _totally,_ being suspiciously stubborn. “You’re hiding something up there. What did _you_ say about opening up and not hiding anything from each other? …Moron.” It turned into a hoarse whisper towards the end, but it was audibly evident that Yuri’s voice cracked—he couldn’t believe that Otabek betrayed his own words. For all we know he could be hiding traces of… someone else or anything really, up there where Yuri couldn’t reach.

For a moment which lasted for only like two slow blinks Otabek stayed quiet. When it came to him that Yuri’s shoulders tensed noticeably, his grip awkwardly turned into a hug—a careful embrace, enveloping his dear in a way that he knew well wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. While it did make Yuri rather clueless, (‘what’s going on?’) it was effective in easing the tension in his small shoulders that had borne way more burden than it should.

“I thought you would like a little surprise.” Muttered him into Yuri’s ticklish ear; “Even though you pretend not to.”

“...Wha?”

Otabek swiftly reached out into the open wall cabinet and—Yuri couldn’t comprehend what was happening as it was like, fast-forwarded in his confused eyes? Happened so quickly—but once upon a lazy Sunday in their humble yet cosy apartment, he opened his eyes and found his ring finger caught between Otabek’s index finger and thumb; only millimetres away from his fingertips was something _round and gold_ , ready to be put on.

This ain’t happening.

A long silence this time. Awkward, long silence.

“Dumbass,” Why is Yuri’s vision so blurry? “You’re supposed to be doing this while facing me.”

“Is that so. Okay.” Oh, did he wish Yuri didn’t notice his fingers shaking when he turned Yuri around to face him. “…Let me redo it then.”

At this point, those supple cheeks were already damp with tears though his lips pursed in a protesting pout and his brows furrowed, somewhat angry at the first glance—and Otabek decided not to hold it any longer.

“…Can I?” he finally glanced up from the ring, to Yuri’s cerulean orbs clearer than any gem.

Yuri nodded.

The ring fits Yuri loosely, to which Yuri scoffed and snorted a mocking laugh. He needn’t to say any words but Otabek knew full well that the blond was laughing at his clumsiness. Otabek was never the clever type as a lover; but he tries for Yuri, and never having someone else do such a thing for him, Yuri loved him anyway.

Otabek was admiring how good the gold band looked on Yuri’s porcelain skin when he noticed the blond was laughing _a little bit_ too much,

So of course he _had to_ shut him up in their favourite way; a kiss.

Ever-so-gentle, but Yuri could sense Otabek’s relief when he sighed softly as their lips pressed together. Suddenly this lazy Sunday seemed so beautiful. Where did those bird chirps come from? The sunrays seemed so bright. _Everything_ suddenly became beautiful.

Yuri still had  a lot to learn about loving someone, but now he’s got a partner in learning which will gladly guide him through it. A committed, lifetime partner. How can it get any better?

It’s only in Otabek’s loving embrace that Yuri learned an important lesson nobody managed to instil in him before: There _is_ such thing as finding your other half who completes you.

Now he’s a whole, and he’s about to spend his days as a whole with this man.

Even if it means more stupid fights and pointless quarrels, or even dumbly chuckling together like idiots in the kitchen like this.

* * *

 

> “Did I just catch Russia’s rink fairy?”
> 
> Yuri laughed. “No, you just tamed Russia’s ice tiger.”
> 
> “I see.” Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri’s forehead fondly. “Not half bad.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the 'trap' refers to marriage.  
> Their fairytale ending was that the Knight caught the Fairy in a lifetime promise,  
> and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
